1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rope clamp in the form of a hook which may be hung on a horizontal rail, ring or fixed hook, to clamp a bight of rope firmly.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
When an object is suspended by a rope attached to a rail, ring, etc., it is usual to tie the rope to the support so that the object is suspended at the desired height. In many case it is necessary to make a number of attempts to tie the rope such that the object is suspended at exactly the right height. For some purposes, it may be desired to adjust the length of rope between the object and the knot quite frequently. For each adjustment various attempts may be made since it is not easy to gauge the exact amount of slack in the rope.
One example of a situation where frequent adjustments of height are required is that of boat fenders. Boat fenders are often suspended from a horizontal rail of a boat to dangle against the side of the boat so as to protect the side of the boat from damage when approaching a dock or other structure. Frequently the fenders will be untied and brought inboard when not required for use.